


Kyoya and Haruhi Drabbles and Oneshot

by fangirl_001



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_001/pseuds/fangirl_001
Summary: Drabbles and a Oneshot of one of my favorite Ouran ships.





	1. Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you ready for some bullshit, cliché OOCness because I don’t know how to write? Yeah me too! But this is just for fun and I like letting my ideas flow even if I can’t word/describe how I want to in writing. I’m going to attempt this drabble challenge (which I might cheat on) and then attempt a one shot. So in other words, here we gooooooooo!!!!! This is technically my first fanifc that I have written and published so sorry if it isn't the best! Also I'm a freshmen in college so whenever I write fanfic it'll be in my own time and when I'm bored. I do not own Ouran or the characters, all rights go to Bisco Hatori.
> 
> Rules for drabble challenge:  
1)Put music on shuffle  
2)Click next for the first writing  
3)Write a drabble on your ship that suits the song  
4)Only able to write drabble until the song ends. When it ends and goes to next song, you have to stop writing and start a new drabble  
5)Do this for 6 songs

Memories- Panic! At the Disco  
Kyoya Ootori being the youngest of three sons had a lot put on his shoulders. Living under his father’s expectations he found no need to make friends or really any connections unless he gained something out of it. Until that one fateful day when she walked into his life. She easily saw through his façade and really saw him for who he was. Since that day, he fell in love with her. She was completely unaware how much she invaded his thoughts. When he was typing on his laptop he would cast glances towards her until she looked up and gave him that genuine, natural smile of hers that he loved so much. He knew she most likely would not return his feelings, so he sat and enjoyed being around her company as a friend as much as possible. He would also keep his thoughts to himself, until one day she loved him in return.

Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo  
Haruhi was mad, no not mad, she was enraged.  
“_How could he?!_” She thought to herself as she stomped out of the Ootori mansion.  
“Haruhi!” Yelled a familiar voice, “Wait, I can explain!” the tall, black haired man replied running towards her. She stopped briefly, turning around giving a piercing glare.  
“How could you?! I trusted you!” Haruhi screamed while choking down a sob. He felt his heart shatter seeing those big brown eyes have tears pouring out of them.  
“It’s not what it looks like!” He pleaded with her reaching a hand towards her.  
She smacked his hand away, “Then tell me what it was then!”  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “She came onto me, and I tried to get her off of me until you walked in.”

Over my head (Cable Car)- The Fray  
He knew he was in over his head as soon as he fell in love with her. He knew it was going to cause major trouble for him between Tamaki and especially his father. She was a commoner, she had no merits or any money to offer any rich family. He didn’t care, she was perfect and interesting in anyway a human can be. He watched as she was standing outside the coffee shop. She was wearing a simple light blue shirt with some capris along with beaten sneakers. To others she would look like an ordinary boy or someone not worth giving a second glance. But to him she was radiant, her big chocolate eyes were what he mostly loved but what he loved more was her smile. She could put his stress and any thoughts of his at ease. As he walked closer to her he gave her a soft smile which in return he got her signature smile. He got down on one knee and in eight seconds he pulled out a ring and spoke with a shaky voice, “Marry me?”

Coming Home- Skylar Grey  
Haruhi Fujioka lay in a hospital bed, tubes and wires connected all over her. She was exhausted but her body was trying hard to fight and stay strong. All around her room were balloons, flowers, and other get well stuff. Sitting in the room was Kyoya Ootori, he was busy typing on his laptop but he mainly kept his eyes on her. She caught his onyx eyes and she gave him a soft smile.  
“How do you feel?” He asked coming over and placing a hand on her forehead. He nodded to himself as if concluding something in his head.  
“I’m ready to come home.” She sighed and leaned into his hand. He gave her a soft smile.  
“Soon you will be home my love.” He said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes drifting back to sleep. Kyoya sat on her bedside stroking her hair.  
“_Please get better Haruhi, please come back home._” He thought.

Gravity –John Mayer  
He sat at his desk, head in hand with his other scribbling away on documents. His raven colored head felt stuffed with cotton from the amount of stress he was dealing with. It felt like gravity was working against him and was bringing him down. A soft knock on the door alerted his attention.  
“Come in.” He responded a bit irritated. Soft foot steps were walking towards him.  
“Kyoya, honey, come to bed, please. It’s two in the morning.” Responded a deep but soft voice.  
“I’m just fine Haruhi. Go back to bed,” He sighed. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him and brought his face into her stomach.  
“You work so hard, please take a break I’m worried about you.” Haruhi responded worriedly. She suddenly felt wetness on her stomach. When she looked down, she noticed Kyoya was softly crying.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay.” She whispered while stroking his head and giving him a kiss on his head.  
“I try… it’s just so hard…so much…” Kyoya said in broken sniffs.

Heaven –OneRepublic (only one I cheated on writing a bit more)  
The Host Club, especially Tamaki, was not very keen on finding out that Haruhi and Kyoya were dating behind their back. However they all got over it within a few weeks, Tamaki on the other hand was still a bit, protective.  
“Haruhi! My precious daughter, has mommy tried doing nasty things to you?!” He screamed while squeezing her tight.  
“Get off me Tamaki-senpai!” She groaned while shoving him off and giving out a huff.  
“I don’t understand why you still refer to us as if we’re a family.” Kyoya stated bluntly while pushing up his glasses. Once the club ended Kyoya offered Haruhi a ride back to his place. Once they made it back to his mansion they both laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  
“Everyone says we won’t work but I particularly don’t care.” Kyoya sighed turning to look at Haruhi.  
“Yeah.” She chuckled. “I don’t really care what people think either, feels like heaven to me.” She turned to look at him, both their eyes staring at each other with nothing but adoration.


	2. Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi is forced to wake up the Shadow King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ouran and all rights go to Bisco Hatori.

It was the weekend, Haruhi was extremely happy to finally be able to do chores and study without having to worry about any members of the host club. Ah yes, things couldn’t get any better, or so she thought. Walking up to her apartment she noticed the door was slightly ajar.

“_Hmm I could’ve sworn I locked it when I left._” She thought while pushing it open. Flipping on the light, she saw nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. No doors or cupboards were hanging off hinges or opened. Nothing showed any signs of a break in. She shrugged and began placing her groceries into the fridge. Once she was done with that, she walked over to the living room sliding the door open.

“AHHHHHH!!!!”

“AHHHH!!!”

She jumped back, falling on her butt as she saw the host club sitting in her living room just as startled.

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!” She yelled at them. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi into a tight hug, acting over-dramatic as usual.

“I’m sorry daughter! Daddy didn’t mean to scare you! We were just waiting for you to return home!” He wailed. She shoved him off and let go of an irritated groan. The twins slid next to her and looped their arms through her.

“We came because we have a favor to ask of you.” Hikaru started.

“Ya see, we wanted to go to this commoner fair at the mall today.” Kaoru exclaimed.

Haruhi let out a groan, “_So much for having a nice weekend_.”

She got out of their embrace, giving them an annoyed expression.

“Okay… and why do I care that you wanted to go a fair? Also, what is this favor you want me to do?”

Tamaki scooted towards her and began whispering because God knows why.

“Well we (Tamaki mainly) tried getting Kyoya to wake up early for this fair and the thing is… Kyoya is not a morning person.” He let out a shiver at the last part along with the twins.

“Kyo-chan is a grumpy head when gets woken up early in the morning.” Hunny commented with his baby sounding voice although he had no room to talk.

“Ah.” Mori replied nodding his head to his cousin’s response.

Haruhi stood up and let out another sigh, “Okay… well I still don’t see how this applies to me.”

“Well, we were hoping…” Hikaru started.

“… maybe you could wake him up.” Kaoru finished.

Haruhi blinked, “Are you kidding me?”

Tamaki and the twins shook their head, she let out another sigh and rubbed her faced.

“_Mom, I sometimes wonder how I got caught up in these rich bastards’ lives._”

She turned to look at the host club sitting in her living room. Tamaki was talking to himself on how to get Kyoya out of bed, the twins were whispering to themselves about who knows what, and Hunny and Mori were just talking amiably, well Hunny was doing the talking.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll go wake him up.” _Just so I can have my weekend again_. She mentally added.

“Yay!” The host club cheered and dragged her out into the limo. Before she knew it they pulled right up at the Ootori mansion. Haruhi’s jaw fell to the ground, sometimes she forgot what luxurious life styles they lived.

“_Rich bastards_.” She thought with a grimace on her face. A hand pushed her causing her to almost fall. Haruhi whipped her head around casting a glare at whoever pushed her but she saw she was already left alone. Groaning, she trudged up the steps that led into the mansion.

“Welcome Ms.Fujioka. We’ve been expecting you.” Replied one of the maids.

“Ah, thank you.” She said awkwardly while bowing.

“I will take you to the master’s room, please follow me.” The maid responded, already walking towards his room. Haruhi obediently followed behind observing her surroundings, taking in all the sights and smells. Finally, they stopped at a black wooden door.

“Here we are.” and with that the maid quickly left, leaving Haruhi by herself once again.

Haruhi actually felt a little anxious on waking up the “Low Blood Pressure King” as the twins had called him in the limo. She knew his blood type was AB, same as Hunny-senpai which did make her a little bit worried. Taking in a huge breath she opened the door and stepped into the Shadow King’s room. His room was simple and modern, things were organized and everything just appeared to be in perfect order. She turned her head and there she saw him. Head buried under the comforter with nothing but black hair poking up and the sheets tangled around his body. Cautiously walking over to him she noticed how different he looked sleeping. When he was awake he always seemed to be calculating and planning things, here he looked calm, peaceful with nothing troubling him. Taking in another breath she bent down and shook his shoulder.

“Kyoya-senpai.” She called quietly. No response.

She shook him more roughly, “Kyoya-senpai, wake up.” Still she received nothing.

Groaning she sat on the edge of his bed thinking of what other possible ways that could wake up the demon king. A thought hit her and she Hated. It.

“_No, no way in hell._” She thought, there was no way she was going to do it. Besides, there’s no way it could possibly work right? Right?? She inwardly groaned, shaking her head.

“_I can’t believe I’m going to actually do this_.”

Haruhi leaned as close as should could to the sleeping demon, peering down at his face. Carefully, she reached her hand out and began running her fingers through his soft locks. She was surprised at how smooth and silky his hair was to touch. Pushing it a bit further she placed her hand along his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his pale skin. He turned into her hand and let out a soft sigh.

“Haruhi…”

Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around her slim frame pulling her down to his chest. She yelped at the sudden reaction but laid very still as she was pulled against him. Realizing he felt a lot warmer to her, she saw that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and it was his bare skin warming her up or was she blushing?

“K-Kyoya-senpai, wake up!” She said a little bit louder which a groan was received.

“Shut… up…” Came the response from the raven-haired teen. Haruhi huffed and began pushing herself away from his body. Big mistake. He pulled her even tighter to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. This time Haruhi felt her cheeks heating up at the scenery.

“_Well, it’s now or never_.” She thought to herself as she slowly inched herself down to be face to face him with. Her hand cupped the side of his cheek and she began to rub her thumb across it again. Bracing herself she leaned forward and kissed him. She was shocked as she felt his lips begin to move against hers and even deepening it a little. As they broke apart, onyx eyes met dark brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face noticing the flustered face in front of him. Haruhi immediately jumped out of his embrace and out of his bed.

“H-how long were you awake for?” She asked quite stunned.

He sat up, still smirking as he kept his gaze on her, “Oh, not too long. I was waiting to see how far you would go to wake me up.” Haruhi could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers and flushed a slightly deeper pink. Getting up, he walked over to his drawer slipping on some clothes and putting his glasses on. Turning back to face Haruhi, who managed to calm herself a bit, he had a devilish grin replace that smirk of his. Haruhi noticed him walking back towards her, she looked up when he finally stopped in-front of her. Kyoya took this chance to bend down and kiss her again, not as deep this time.

“I think we’ve kept those morons waiting long enough, what do you think?” He asked pulling back keeping a small grin.

“Uh.. yeah.” She stammered and followed him out of his room.

“_Rich bastard._” She thought annoyed while glaring daggers at the back of his black covered head. Then her glare turned into a soft smile, she didn’t mind the thought of wanting to kiss him again.


End file.
